1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to a foldable exercise device which has multiple functions.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, exercise devices are popularly used in the modern society. Since they are movable and do not occupy a large space, the exercise device enable people to exercise indoors. However, conventional exercise device are generally designed to work out a specific part of the body, such as arms, legs, and abdomen. These exercise devices are not satisfactory for the purpose of building up the whole body. Later, one kind of exercise device with multiple functions has been developed. However, this exercise device always has a complex structure, therefore, it is difficult to operate and has a high cost. Furthermore, this exercise device occupies a large space.
The present invention provides an improved exercise device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.